A Child Made of Glass
by arcturusregulus
Summary: Regulus Black trough the eyes of other people. Rating K for now; may change later on.
1. Narcissa

**So I decided to start this series - Regulus Black trough the eyes of other people. For now, I have no idea how many chapters there will be or from whose perspective will I write (I have a few ideas, but not all). I thought I'd start with Narcissa because their relationship is so clear in my head.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

_"If somebody loved you, they'd tell you by now;_  
_ we all turn away when you're down."_  
**The Hush Sound - That's Okay**

He was a year younger than her, she never let him forget; she acted like a mother to them all ever since anyone could remember, not a day went by without him teasing her about it.

It as as if Regulus and Narcissa Black were siblings instead of cousins. It is simply that they have so much in common, though.

Both under-appreciated, both the youngest, both lonely.

Sure, Regulus had Sirius (for a while, at least) and Narcissa had her sisters, but no one really understood them; they didn't really understand each other, either, but they were at least willing to agree to disagree.

She always thought that he would break one day. It's not that he was weak (even though she constantly nagged him about how skinny he was), but he was different. Sirius was brash, a rebel; Bellatrix was strong, a warrior; Andromeda was. . .well, Andromeda was a completely new subject in itself. Regulus, however, was quiet and reserved and he thought too much for it to be healthy. He observed everything and Narcissa would often try to distract him at any given chance whenever she saw him sitting all by himself in a corner as aunt Walburga tried to discipline Sirius. The fights were always a lot more discreet whenever Narcissa's own parents were around and she could only imagine what went on when only Sirius, Regulus, and their parents were at home; she didn't really want to.

She loved him, she really did.

Then he started drifting away and she, for the life of her, couldn't figure out how to help. The once quiet boy now grew even quieter, but it was in the silence that lay his biggest strenght. A look, a simple look, and he could have anyone shivering, for everyone knew just how skilled he was with his wand; as expected, mostly non-verbal magic. He was good at that, she remebered.

But he was turning into someone else; she was losing her cousin, she was losing her little Regulus (Reg, she was the only one who could call him Reg without getting hexed, despite his annoyed glances).

When he told her he had a Mark on his forearm, she smiled for him; when she got to the solitude of her room, she wept.

Sixteen years old and already a trained murderer.

The clever child that she trusted with her own life, that trusted her, was a Death Eater.

It went on for two years and, with each passing day, he was slipping more and more from her grip, like sand trough her fingers.

And then he was gone.


	2. Bellatrix

Second in this series. This is Bellatrix. I have so many Bellatrix feels and so many Regulus feels, so I think it's only logical for this to be filled with - you guessed it - so many feels. Feels. Oh, the wretched things, they shall be (read: were) my downfall. Anyway, I am emotionally fragile today, even more so than usual, so this may be a bit...jumbled up? Something like that. I hope you still manage to enjoy it.** Don't forget to review, please!**

* * *

_"I know how to hurt, I know how to heal,_  
_I know what to show, and what to conceal."_  
**Garbage - The World is Not Enough**

* * *

Weak.

As soon as she saw the pale little boy, Bellatrix decided he was weak. He inherited the aristocratic Black appearance, yes, but he was just so thin, and that stayed with him for his entire life; Bellatrix's impression, however, did not.

Despite his small physique, the girl soon enough discovered that her cousin was not weak - anything but, really.

He was quiet, he was invisible (when he wanted to be), he was an observer. Regulus was completely unlike Bellatrix herself, but she knew how to appreciate him. Especially when she would wonder to him about someone's weaknesses and he'd list them like he read them all in a book - their faces told tales that their lips tried to hide, he would say.

They formed a bond; it was not quite love - both shied away from that territory - but it was mutual respect and the care for family they both had.

She was loud, he was quiet; she was sudden as fire, he was cold as ice. They completed each other, in a way.

But then his quietness stopped being a strength and started being him holding back. It took a while for Bellatrix to notice and, only a while after she did, he disappeared, leaving everything behind; he left an empty chair at Death Eater meetings, he left confusion in those that wondered what happened to him, and he left a hole filled with bitterness in her heart - for love was certainly a territory they both shied away from, but, sometimes, it simply doesn't listen to your defiance; it creeps up on you, taking over your heart and, before you realise it, you love someone.


	3. Andromeda: part one

So, yeah, this might have taken just _a bit_ longer than it ought to have since I just stopped logging on to ff completely. Erm...worry? Anyway, here is Andromeda. There will, however, be two parts of her.

* * *

_We twist and turn and we avoid,  
__all hope of salvage now devoid  
_**Savage Garden - A Thousand Words**

* * *

When the day of her parting came, she couldn't keep her eyes off Bellatrix, more out of fear of what her "sister" would do than anything else. The girl's face was transformed into a terrifying mask, her features twisted in pure rage.

It was different with Narcissa. The petite blonde looked like a perfect china doll, like she always did - her eyes, however, looked far too sad for that, the clear blue muddled by tears. Andromeda had always known that Narcissa was the most vulnerable one and she wanted nothing but to hold her tight and tell her everything is going to be all right; she knew she couldn't, though, and she didn't want to lie to her, anyway.

Sirius. . .Sirius smiled at her. She knew he wished he was joining her and she was certain that he would one day. But for now, for now he only sent her a smile; reassurance mixed the the pure mischief she knew belonged only to him that was always present in his grins. He was definitely joining her.

And then there was his brother, the raven haired young boy in her eyes than ran into her in Diagon Alley one Summer day. She had already been pregnant at the time and when they both froze, standing only two steps from one another, she saw him eyeing the visible bump under her dress. She couldn't stop the smile that had appeared on her face. This was Regulus, this was her Regulus. She had always been closer to Sirius, of course, but this was her baby cousin and she waited for the half reassuring, half mischievous smirk on the familiar face. She got a blank face and an arched eyebrow.

"The street is crowded, are you going to let me pass or not?"

She only blinked.

"Regulus. . ."

"I don't have time for this."

She was afraid to ask what was he so busy with.

The street _was_ crowded. And he got lost from her sight, pushing trough people somewhere she couldn't notice him.

She thought it would be the last time she saw him. It wasn't.


End file.
